Tears of rain
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Não queria ficar de frente a mim mesmo, sem máscaras de serenidade e meus enganadores sorrisos falsos. Minha verdadeira natureza é desconhecida para mim. E acho melhor assim. Nada no mundo me balançaria mais do que conhecer minha verdadeira face.[Yaoi POV


**Avisos:** _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle não me pertence (graças a Deus, senão ele não seria um mangá tão bom), apenas peguei-o emprestado por tempo indeterminado._

_É minha primeira fic de TRC e ficou beem curtinha, por isso peço todo carinho e paciência do mundo, okay?? A primeira vez, apesar de inesquecível, nunca é fácil._

_Contém yaoi (shounen-ai, para ser mais exata) por isso se não curte peço encarecidamente que aperte "alt + f4" e diga 'Tchauzinho Mi-chan". E acostumem-se pois todas minhas fics são yaoi._

_Para quem gosta, boa leitura!!!_

* * *

**Tears of rain**

**Por:**_/Mi-chan/_

**Resumo:** "_Não queria ficar de frente a mim mesmo, sem máscaras de serenidade e meus enganadores sorrisos falsos. Minha verdadeira natureza é desconhecida para mim. E acho melhor assim. Nada no mundo me balançaria mais do que conhecer minha verdadeira face."_ (Kurogane&Fay Yaoi leve Drama Oneshot POV)

A chuva me desperta sensações boas e ruins. Sempre que chove sinto-me melancólico, sonolento e depressivo. A única coisa boa é que sinto como se o céu chorasse em meu lugar. Derramasse as lágrimas que não sou capaz de derramar, apesar de tudo que me aflige. E suas lágrimas benditas alcançam a terra, purificam e geram vida em lugares remotos, onde ela é escassa. Também é bom pensar que assim que a chuva passa o sol volta a brilhar, os pássaros cantam ainda mais alegremente e o mundo respira com ainda mais vivacidade. Mas eu não. Minha angústia não passa, minha tristeza persiste. Talvez tudo isso só a piore. Sempre piora.

Essa chuva, que varre sem trégua as janelas, parece sussurrar em meus ouvidos que é minha culpa. _"É sua culpa se está triste. Sua culpa se está sozinho. Você fez isso consigo, fugindo de tudo como sempre faz. Fugindo da terra onde nascera. Fugindo de seus problemas. Fugindo de seus companheiros. Fugindo de quem você mais se importa."_ E eu sei que sou culpado. Que sofro por minha própria burrice, meu próprio medo e covardia. Que, como sempre fiz, dei as costas aos meus problemas. Fugi ao invés de enfrentar. E fugindo, magoei muita gente. Magoei por puro egoísmo, por meu estúpido medo de me ferir.

Olhei à minha volta. Nada havia de excepcional, de interessante. Apenas o vago som da lareira a crepitar. Fora isso, somente o silêncio. O silêncio e minha insuportável solidão. Encolhi-me no sofá de couro negro, meus olhos ainda fixos na janela a minha esquerda e na chuva que caía sem trégua. O silêncio à minha volta me perturbava. Não queria ouvir meus próprios pensamentos. Não queria ficar de frente a mim mesmo, sem máscaras de serenidade e meus enganadores sorrisos falsos. Minha verdadeira natureza é desconhecida para mim. E acho melhor assim. Nada no mundo me balançaria mais do que conhecer minha verdadeira face.

Minto. Algo me balança mais. _Alguém_ me balança mais. E esse alguém é _ele_. O único que viu através da barreira que ergui contra o mundo e contra mim mesmo. Que chegou próximo o suficiente para quase ultrapassar minha muralha e me fazer revelar coisas que nunca devia ter revelado. Não devia ter me exposto tanto. Por isso fugi. Tive medo de tudo, como sempre tenho.

Ah, seria tão mais fácil apoiar-me nele para sempre. Ser dependente dele, mais do que já sou. Mas não é isso que ele quer de mim. Quer que eu tenha coragem, que enfrente meus problemas de cabeça erguida. Só que não sou como ele. Nunca serei. Ele enfrenta os obstáculos como se fosse algo natural, como se fosse algo que apenas a ação resolvesse. Parece não paralisar diante de nada. Eu, contudo, procuro o caminho mais fácil. Simplesmente viro as costas e fujo. Não há dor alguma em fugir.

Dessa vez, no entanto, há. E muita. Quanto mais fujo, mais me afasto, piro me sinto. Não consigo avançar nem recuar. E meu coração fica nesse impasse. Cada dia essa dor piora. Um impasse que me esgota completamente, que vai corroendo aos poucos até mesmo minha sanidade. E eu mereço isso. Fui eu quem deixou tudo chegar a esse ponto, onde não há saída fácil. Se eu fosse forjado do mesmo _aço negro_ que ele talvez não estivesse assim. Não estivéssemos assim.

Gostaria ao menos que essa chuva acabasse.

**Fim **

**

* * *

Comentários da autora:**_ Um drama bem básico e curtinho, concebido num fim de tarde super chuvoso (exatamente 23/12/2006) em casa. Tentei mostrar como a chuva ressalta os sentimentos de melancolia e solidão, mas não sei se fui lá muito competente._

_Bem, ela saiu do nada, num dos meus surtos criativos. Decidi escrever com o Fay porque estava numa fase muito Clamp na época em que a escrevi. Se não me engano comecei a escrever após lembrar de uma pá de explicações sobre o que andava acontecendo em Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle que li na net._

_Não sei se deu pra perceber (talvez tenha) mas eu não cheguei a ler o mangá além do que anda sendo lançado pela JBC ¬¬". Por isso me desculpem se algo aí destoar muito do que foi publicado. Foi um surto criativo, depois de tanto tempo sem escrever nada..._

_Bem, de qualquer forma espero que gostem, foi feito com todo carinho que tenho por esses dois x33_

_Kissus_

_/Mi-chan/ _


End file.
